


16. Premiere Day

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	16. Premiere Day

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): premiere day  
 **players only. backdated to November 7th, the morning after[this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/4836.html).**

Dressed casually in jeans and a tight black sweater, Luke has his bag packed with everything he needs for a day of more interviews, pampering and getting ready for tonight's premiere. A good book, his e-reader in case he finishes the good book, his iPod, iPhone, two scripts, tea bags, a small bottle of Maalox and another of extra-strength Advil. There's still not a whole lot of food in Alex's kitchen and he resolves to do something about that the moment he has a chance but for now, he scrounges up some juice and a bowl of cereal, eaten leaning against the breakfast island, Alex's words of the night before running through his head.

_"I'm so scared to give you my heart, but it's already too late."_

It's not I love you but it pretty much is and god, Luke never expected Alex was feeling the same way. Alex just seems so self-contained and it still feels like everything's so temporary, like he's just here as long as Alex will let him be here, before he decides Luke is getting too close or attached or isn't really what he wants and sends him away. Not that he has to send him away. New Zealand will do that for them. Fuck.

Alex was still mostly asleep when he heard the alarm, and then the shower. He rolled over in bed and snuggled Luke's pillow, continuing to drowse while his mind slowly clicked into gear. And so eventually when things go quiet again, he drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He's wearing only flannel pajama pants when he steps into the kitchen, and his hair is still mussed from sleeping, but he ignores it and wraps his arms around his lover's waist.

"Hey," he says, nuzzling Luke's neck. "Want me to make you some coffee?"

"Hey yourself," Luke responds with a smile and something very close to a purr, tilting his head for a kiss. "Only if you're going to have some too."

"Yeah, all right." But Alex lingers, licking slowly over Luke's lips before delving between them for another kiss. It's long moments before he finally pulls back, his erection rising. "Big day. Are you excited?" he asks, turning away to measure beans into the grinder.

"Hugely," Luke admits, quickly finishing his cereal and juice, his gaze locked on Alex's bare back. "Three Musketeers was cool too but this, it just seems so much bigger."

"It is pretty huge." Alex sets the coffee to brew, and the rich scent soon fills the air. He turns around to lean back against the counter, his eyes traveling over Luke's body. "I mean, they've been talking about this for months. Really building the anticipation. And it's so cool to have a 3-D movie that was actually intentionally shot for 3-D, instead of just a quick post-conversion, you know? The reviewers have been freaking out." His gaze moves back up to his lover's face, and he smiles.

"Well, I think it's brilliant," Luke says, unable to stop staring at Alex. "And it was such a great shoot. Tarsem was amazing to work with." He rubs a hand over the back of his neck, biting at his lower lip. "Will you still be up when I get home?" Wincing a little at that. Back, not home. Shit.

"Probably." Alex shrugs, then closes the distance between them, slipping his arms around Luke's waist. "But if I'm not, then you should wake me." Not can, but should. "I'll want to hear all about how things went."

"Okay," Luke murmurs, looping his arms around Alex's neck and moaning softly at the feel of his lover's cock, half-hard, between them. "Save that for me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Alex chuckles. Seen in one light, it's kind of an audacious request; but at the same time, he kind of loves that Luke asked. "If I do," he says, nipping gently at Luke's throat, "then what?"

"I'll ride you when I come home," Luke says, not sure if it's enough of an incentive or not. "Make use of all that pent-up excitement I've been hoarding all day..."

Alex groans softly. Because that takes his erection from half to full in a second. "And what about this?" he asks, nuzzling the fading bruise on Luke's throat. It's been days since he left it there, back in London, and he loves that it hasn't fully healed. "You think your groomers can handle this today?"

"Hopefully," Luke says with a soft moan, but really, he could care less it shows. Kind of hopes it will. "Want to make it darker again tonight?"

Those simple words send an electric thrill through Alex. "More photo shoots tomorrow..."

Luke shrugs. "I'll wear a high-collar shirt and if anyone asks, I'll just tell them no comment. It'll give everyone a little extra something to gossip about."

Alex grins against his lover's neck. "Wicked boy. You're going to get a hell of a reputation." He licks slowly over the mark, his hands sliding up beneath Luke's sweater.

"Oh god," Luke breathes, arching into Alex's touch. "I don't care. I'll know it's all you."

 _Fuck_. There's no doubt in Alex's mind now that he's going to do what Luke asked. Because he needs to mark this man, fucking _needs_ it. He brushes his fingers over Luke's nipples, playing with them, teasing. And even though he knows he's only going to suffer for it, he grinds his cock against Luke's thigh, sparks shooting through him.

Luke moans softly, his cock responding eagerly, pressed tight against the zipper of his jeans. His nipples aching under Alex's expert touch. He shivers hard and twists a little, needing Alex's mouth, licking between his lips, tasting him, wanting more.

Alex growls and unzips Luke's jeans. In seconds he's jerking his lover off, holding him close and hungrily kissing him. God he feels like he's on fire.

"Oh, god, sir... oh, fuck," Luke pants, moaning into Alex's mouth. "Please. Please, sir." So very aware his car's going to be here any minute.

"Do it," Alex orders gruffly, far too impatient to bother with finesse. "Come for me."

Luke shoves into Alex's hand one more time and comes hard, his cries smeared against Alex's lips.

Fuck, Luke is so damn hot. Alex groans, working his lover's cock through the last of the aftershocks. "Good boy," he whispers, trailing his fingertips through Luke's come and then lifting his fingers to his lips.

Luke moans at the sight. "You're going to be the death of me," he whispers, jumping a little as there's a knock at the door. "Shit. That's probably my car." He does up his jeans again with trembling fingers, tucking himself back inside. "Coming!" he yells in the general direction of the front door, grabbing his things and kissing Alex hard on the mouth. "I'll miss you."

"You-- you're a mess," Alex protests, but chuckles as he turns away to wash his hands at the sink. Fuck, it's going to be a long day.  



End file.
